The Sidekick
by ProudSlytherin78
Summary: Ron walked across the lake as he fiddled with his tie. He hated ties, and didn't see the point to them. Suddenly his heart flipped. Cho Chang was walking across the lake. Intrested? Then come and read the rest of my story...The Sidekick..
1. Default Chapter

The sidekick

Ron walked passed the lake as he fiddled with his tie. He hated ties; he didn't see the point to

them. Well, not unless you were Nearly Headless Nick and needed it to connect your head to

your neck. He chuckled a little as he thought of the idea seeing Nearly Headless Nick floating

around in a school uniform. He decided to take off his tie, seeing how classes were done for the

day.  
Classes were awful that day and for one reason, Malfoy. He was still talking about the mistake

he made in the Quiddicth Game last Friday, when he sent the Blugder flying towards George.

Luckily it didn't hit him, but he wished it had. It had cracked his old Cleansweep instead.

George hasn't talked to him since. He was thankful for that because the next day he had gotten

three howlers from mum. Seeing as the first one wouldn't hold all her rage.

As he thought about what he could do to make it up to George, when Cho Chang walked by.

His heart flipped. Cho was wonderful she had it all beauty and brains. He wouldn't dare tell that

to Harry, seeing how he fancied her too. He wondered what she was doing there, wasn't she

supposed to be with Harry? His heart jumped again, maybe they had had another row. He had

been hoping for months now that the rows would make Harry would lose his interest in her. He

decided to head up to the castle, maybe his hopes had come true.  
  
He ran up to the castle, jogging through the hallways. The stairways were changing, he didn't

have time for this. He played with his tie, running it along his fingers. Finally! He ran up the stairs.

He muttered the password and headed into the common room. "Ron!" Hermione came over.

"Where have you been? I was so worried when I realized you hadn't followed Harry and I back

to the castle after Care of Magical Creatures." Why were you worried, Ron thought, Am I not

brave enough to be alone for a half hour. But, of course he didn't say his real feelings. He hid

them. "I decided to take a walk. Where's Harry?" "Oh, it seems that Harry and Cho have had

another row, he's upstairs in his room. I tried to go up, but some first years walked by." She

blushed at the thought. "I hope they don't think anything about it." Of course they wouldn't have

thought about it, your Hermione. But, yet again he held it back. "I'll go up and check on him."  
  
He took the stairs two at a time. He turned left into the boy's dormitory. Harry was the only

one in there. "Harry?" He asked. "We had another row again. I thought she would be over him

by now, but she's not. We were just sitting there talking about the last World Cup, when she

burst out in tears. I don't know what I can do, I've tired everything to take his place." He started

crying. Ron regretted coming in here now.

Ron didn't know what to do. He was partly happy, but this was Harry, his best friend, and he

wasn't supposed to be happy about his pain. He couldn't stand to see him cry. He had never

seen him cry like this before. Only when it was from pain, in the hospital wing. But this, this was

awful. As much as he wanted it to happen, he didn't want it this way.

He grabbed Harry's coat. "Here mate, don't worry about it." Harry didn't even try to catch it.

Ron couldn't take it; I mean this is what he wanted, but not this way, not if it would cause Harry

pain. "Come on Harry, you can't do anything about it now. Let's go for a fly." He grabbed

Harry's Firebolt and his new Cleansweep. He tossed it to Harry. That time he caught it. See, he

thought to himself, theirs nothing a fly can't fix. He put on his coat and followed Harry down the

stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione, studying again. "Hermione, were going out for a

fly." She nodded her head and didn't move. They mounted their brooms. He swore he saw

Harry smile a bit, he came to a halt. He looked around, he wanted to go back up now, escape

before it was too late, but it was. There was George. He was carrying something that looked

like a broom. But the center of the handle looked way too thick. He was making his way to the

pitch.

It was too late, he already hit the ground. Ron ran over, this is all my fault! Why did I have to

try out as keeper? Why did I have to break his...he was finally there. "George, George..."he said

out of breath. "are you okay?" He was moving again trying to get up. "Yeah, I'm fine, ...don't

worry about it." He said brushing himself off. He picked up his broom. "What's that on your

broom, George?" "Oh, that just one of Dad's nutty ideas, something the muggles call...Muct

Tape." Harry chuckled. "Its called Duct Tape, George." Ron couldn't believe that Harry was

laughing at his brother when he had just taken a fall from his broom. "Yeah well, i don't know

how muggles think of these things."

They started back to the castle. At least George is talking to me now, thought Ron. As they

were heading up to the castle, Cho walked by. She stopped and waved. As they came closer

Ron's stomach dropped, why couldn't he be Harry. "Hi." she said quietly. "Hey." "I need to talk

to you." Harry and Cho walked away. Ron hated himself right now, and yet again he wished he

was Harry.

Ron was sitting in the common room, playing wizard chess with Herimonie. And for once, he

was losing. For some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Cho or Harry out of

his mind. All he wanted was for Harry to walk thought the door and tell him want had happened.

He was in his thrid game with Herimonie and she was still winning. He had even tired to jump

with his queen once or twice before Harry came in. He didn't even acknowledge the two of

them at first. Ron wondered if this was a good sign for him or that maybe he should just go to

bed before he had heard about the great time he had had with her. But, he decided to stay

because either way he would have to hear about it sometime.

Harry came and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione gave Ron a look, he knew that he

should have said something, but he didn't, he didn't want to hear anything he had to say. So

instead Hermione said it. "Harry, are you okay?" He looked at her. "S-She fancies someone

else." Ron heart jumped, could it finally have happened? But he didn't get an answer. Harry got

up and went to the boy's dormitory.

This weekend had been awful, and the worst part was that it wasn't even over yet.

The next day had come. After a night of tossing and turning, it had finally come. He wasn't so

happy about that though. Because today, the last day of the weekend was a Quiddicth match.

He would usually be happy about this, but Fred was still trying to get his broken broom to work.

He got out of bed, and got dressed slowly. When he finally got to the Great Hall he noticed that

almost half the kids were leaving for the match. He toke a deep breath, grabbed a piece of toast

and headed out.

Hermione was waiting for him and met him halfway. "Did you talk to Harry?" Not even a hello,

he thought. "Nope, he left before me this morning." They walked around silence until they reach

the pitch. "Well good luck." she said kissing him on the cheek. Ron blushed, even though it was

just Hermione.

He walked into the boys room. Harry was there with a towel to his face. He couldn't stand the

silence. The girls were staring at him in pity and most of the boys were looking at Georges

broom, trying to figure out how to fix it before the game. "Harry...s-she isn't worth it." You git,

of course she is, she's CHO CHANG the girl you fancied ever since you first saw her fly. The

girl that you have dreamed about every night for half of your life. But he held that back, of

course Harry didn't want to hear how wonderful she was.

Harry finally put the towel down from his face. "Y-Yeah, she just wasn't meant for me." "That's

right mate, theirs other girls." "It would just be easier if we weren't playing Ravenclaw today."

Ron had forgotten. How could Harry concentrate when the girl that had broken his heart was

right there in front of him. And how could George do any good with that broken broom, lets

face it, Gyffindor was doomed.

They walked out on to the field. Ron went right up to his post by his three rings. And the

whistle blew, they were off. He could see Cho Chang from a distance, her hair flapping in the

wind. "Ron look alive!" screamed Angelina. "He looked up. The blugder was flying right

towards him. This doesn't make any sense Fred and George could always block the

Ravenclaws shots. He knocked it out, sending it towards Harry. "Harry!" He jumped out of the

way, still keeping a sharp eye on Cho. He looked around the pitch. Fred was doing fine, but

George he was speeding out of control. No wonder the Blugders were getting by. The last one

brushed by his leg. "Call a time out!" He called towards Angelina. She did without regret.

They landed down all grouped together in a huddle. This was it, there was no way getting

around it, as much as he didn't want to...he didn't have a choice. He had already called the time

out.

"George." But he was cut off. "I know I almost toke your leg off. It's just hard to grip this thing."

"No, its not that I want you to have my broom instead. You need the speed, you're the beater,

besides you need to keep up with Fred." "Ron, I-I couldn't you got that when you became a

prefect." "Yes, but Mom wouldn't have made you come back if it wasn't for me. I was

complaining about how you guys got to leave early and not me." "So, that's why Mom..." But he

was cut off. Lee's voice came in "The Gyffindor team has 30 seconds to get back to the game

before they forfeit." Ron handed him his broom and toke his. Before George could say anything,

he toke off.

"It seems that the two Weasley brother's have switched brooms." Lee's voice could hardly be

heard over the cheers as the Gyffindor team scored. Looks like things were finally turning

around. They ended the game with Gyffindor 150 and Ravenclaw 120.

Ron came out of the showers. Looked like everyone else had left for the after party. He decided

to get dress in a hurry, hoping that their was some butterbeer still left. With his hair wet, he left.

"Ron!" Someone was calling his name, he turned around, and there was Cho Chang.

Cho and Ron walked around the field. I can't believe it, Ron thought. "You were wonderful in

the game today." "Thanks, your a great seeker, I've always thought so." Cho smiled. I'd give

anything to see that smile for the rest of my life, thought Ron. "Thank you, it was awfully nice for

you to trade brooms with your brother." "Yeah, well it was for the team." "I've always thought of

you as one of Harry's sidekick." So, this was about Harry. It was always about Harry. He was

the one the girl wanted. Who wouldn't want the brave, heroic, Gyffindor. "But, now I think that

your really a guy I'd like to get to know." And with that she kissed him on the cheek. Well, I

must be brave and heroic, he thought.

"Well, I have to get back to the castle Ron. Can, you meet me by the lake Tomorrow?" He was

still smiling. "Sure." "Same time then and don't tell Harry, I don't think he'd like to hear about

this." "Right. Tomorrow...then." Great the best thing in the world had happened to him, but he

couldn't tell anyone. Not without risking Harry finding out.

Ron made his way back up to the castle. He had a bounce in his step. Today hadn't been that

bad after all. He wasn't in such a hurry to get up to the castle, he still had to make up a story to

tell to Harry and Hermione.

He muttered the password and made his way to the Common Room. Fred and George had

done it again, bringing in butterbeer and banners. Fans surrounded him as he made his way to

his favorite chairs. "Great game Ron!" "Awesome save!" He loved the fame. Harry usually got it,

being the seeker.

After making his way out of the crowd he found Harry and Hermione sitting in the favorite spot

in front of the fireplace. "What toke you so long?" said Harry. "I thought that I was going and go

drag you out of the locker room." Ron laughed. "I was taking a shower." The other gryffindors

had left the common room and the banners were losing there magic. But Harry and Ron were

still up, working on three Homework.

"Do you ever think well get enough sense to listen to Hermione?" said Harry as he yawned.

"Probably not, seeing that we haven't listened her the past six years." He laughed. "Maybe we

should have done like Hermione and left Treawlys class so we wouldn't have to stay up, making

these charts." said Harry. "Yeah, but hey, were not Hermione."

Ron woke up, he's paper hanging from his forehead. Looks like I stayed up to late. He looked

over at Harry. "Mate, mate wake up. Class starts in five minutes!" Harry awoke. He looked at

his watch. "You have got to be kidding! Why didn't Hermione wake us?" "No idea mate. Come

on, we better get going to charms." With there wrinkle robes and untidy hair, they headed down

the stairs.

Class had been awful that day. Not because of Draco, but because he had left all his

homework on the common room table. And now he had to go meet Cho. He would have felt

better about it if he didn't look like such a mess. He was waiting there leaning on an old maple.

"Hey" he turned around, "Hi.." but it wasn't Cho it was Draco. Ron pulled out his wand ready

for the fight. "Clam down Weasel, I just wanted to talk. When had Draco ever wanted to talk,

was this another trick? "About what." "Well i was just wondering what the Weasel was doing

out here without his little friends." "i don't see how that's any of your business."

"Ron!" He turned around. It was Cho this time. "Oh, hey...." Draco's voice came in. "So,

Pothead's girlfriend is cheating on him with his sidekick. This could be interesting." Draco left

without giving a chance for Ron to explain.

Ron and Cho walked along the lake. But he couldn't seem to get Draco out of his mind. What

if he told Harry? Does he know the password to the Gyffindor House? Has Harry had dinner

yet? "You seem spaced out today, what happened?" Ron looked up from his feet. "Oh, it was

just that Draco kid, he just gets on my nerves sometimes." "Yes, he does seem pretty annoying

sometimes, I remember Harry telling me a lot about him." Why did Harry's name have to come

up every time they started talking or did she still have feelings for him? "Yeah, he is a git." Ron

looked at his watch; it was almost time for him to leave. "I'm sorry Cho, I know we just met, but

it's almost time for us to go in." "Well, i guess we better say goodbye." And with that she leaned

in and kissed him.

On the was back to the castle, Ron had a little bounce in his step. It didn't even bother him that

Draco knew; well not until he saw Harry's face. He knows, how couldn't he, he looks so down.

Ron tired his best to hide his smile. "What's wrong mate?" "Nothing...well, Pansy just told me

that Cho's seeing someone else." Ron's heart sunk his secret was out, but at least Harry was

taking it well. "D-Did she say who?" "No, she was walked away." Okay so there was still hope,

I can still hide this from Harry. Just then a black owl flew in, and landed on Rons shoulder.

"Who's it from?" Harry siad, finally looking up. "Don't know." Ron toke the parchment off from

the owls leg. "Thanks...I guess." He looked at the envelope; it has a DM crest on it. "Well, open

it!" "You know, Im pretty tired, I think I'll turn in." He stretched his arms and yawned. God, can

this look any faker, he thought. He ran up the stairs. He locked the bathroom door.

**Dear Weasel,****  
Hears a list of my demands, if they are not followed, I will make sure that Potty finds**

out your little secret.  
1) Do anything i say, when I say it.  
2) In the next class I have with you, confess your love for that little mudblood girl.  
3) When Potthead goes to sleep, steal his owl and send a letter to me, saying that you have met all my demands.  
  
You will get my letter as soon as yours arrives.  
  
  
Ron toke the letter and ripped it up. He quickly flushed it down the toilet. How did Draco

come up with these things? For his and Harry's friendships sake, he would have to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sidekick

Chapter 2

Ron woke up; his alarm was still going off. He slammed down the button. "Harry...Harry! Wake up mate!" Harry mumbled something and pulled the cover up higher. "Mate, theirs no time. We have to get down to the Great Hall!" Harry mumbled again. "Fine, you have left me no choice." He grabbed his wand from the table next to him and gave it a wave. The covers floated off of Harry's body. "R-Ron, okay, okay I'm up. I'll meet you down there." Ron toke a fast shower and got dressed. "Darn ties..." He walked out of the Gryffindor House.

"Oh, Weasley! How nice to see you this morning." Ron turned around. "What do you want Draco?" said Ron. "Have you forgotten our little deal?" How could he had forgotten, this was going to make the day even worse. "Well Weasley, I tine that the first thing I'm going to make you do is to have you show some respect for your overlords, so.. starting today you are to call me, Lord Malfoy." Ron gulped, how was he supposed to explain this to Harry and Herminie? "Are you mental?" "Tut, tut, it seems that you have forgotten alreadly to show respect, for that, I'll have you bow too." Ron reached into his pocket and gripped his wand. Just one little spell was all that he needed. But he held it back, if he wanted to keep his friendship with Harry, and his love for Cho, he whould have to hold it back. "Yes, Lord Malfoy." He said with a bow. "Smart Weasly, real smart." Harry walked out of the staircase.  
"Ron? What are you doing?" "Just, tieing my shoe Harry." Draco smirked and walked away. "What was Draco doing here?" "Oh, I have no idea probadly just plotting something stupid." And with that they went down to the Great Hall.

Ron walked with Harry to his next class, charms. Luckily, he had 1 more class before his one with Malfoy. And the one thing that stuck in his mind, was telling Herimone that he loved her. Sure, he loved her, but only as a friend. "Ron?" cired Professor Flictwick. "Yes Professor?" "The charm Ron, try the charm." whispered Herimone under his breath. "Oh, yes." The gave a flick of his wand and the slug started to puff up. "Take cover!" someone screamed. But before Ron could get a textbook in front of his face, the slug exploded. "Yuck." There was slime all over his face. "Mr.Weasly..5 points from Gyrffindor, and I expect you to study the spell tonight for homework, the rest of you have a goodnight." And with that class was dismissed.  
"Weasel." Harry, Herimone, and Ron turned around. "Yes..Lord Malfoy." "I'm sorry Weasley, what was that?" ....His voice was louder now. "Yes, Lord Malfoy." "Well Weasel it seems we have the next class together. Carry my bag." Ron grunted as he put the bag over his shoulder. "Crabbe, Goyle, are your bags heavy?" They nodded their head. "Theres too Ronald." Ron was now covered in more than three bags. "See you in class Weasley." Draco said as he smacked him on the back. Ron toppled over.  
"Ron, why are you doing what Malfoy says?" said Herimone. "Well...i alreadly lost 5 points today, just being careful." "I'm glad to see that your finally seeing it my way, getting mad is no reason to lose points for our house." Herimone smiled. If only you knew thought Ron. They entered the classroom. Ron put all the bags down at Draco's desk. "Well Weasley did you forget part two of our little deal?" "No,..Lord Malfoy" he said with a low bow.  
He walked up to Herimone. Every step he thought of how he could get around this, but there wasn't anything. Think, think, there has to be some way out of this. But, there wasn't. "Herimone?" "Yes, Ron?" he didn't even look up from her book. "I love you." Had Draco heard him? He looked over at Draco. He was smiling. He mouthed some thing. What had he said? **Get-down-on-one-knee** He had to be kidding, wasn't this good enough? But, he did what he was told. "Herimone...I loved you ever since I first saw you walk on the train." She was looking at him now. Her eyes seemed bigger. "R-Ron, do you know what your saying?" "Yes." She closed her book and walked out of the classroom. "Well, look at this, Weasley isn't even good enough for a mudblood." He could here the snickering of the fellow Slytherins.

Herimone didn't talk to Ron the rest of the day. Well, he couldn't find her. He was dead for the rest of the classes and had told Cho that he had to cancel their meeting. He went into the common room. Herimone was their. He tired to walk past her. "Ron, you can't just walk away from all your problems." He turned around to face her. "Herimone..." But she cut him off. "Ron, why couldn't you just tell me when it was just the two of us and not the whole class?" "Well..." yet agian he was cut off. But not by her words, but by her kiss. What the? This is Herimone, Ron, Herimone and shes not supposed to be anything more than a friend. She pulled away, smiling and left.  
He looked around the common room. All the eyes were on him. Harry came up to him. "What just happened?" "I-I don't know." "You've been acting werid lately and now I know why." I knew that this couldn't last. I couldn't fool anyone. "You were in love." "Mate let me explain.." "No, theres no need. I mean I should have seen it with all the bickering and rows you guys have." Ron realized it now, he thought he was in love with Herimone not Cho. And now Herimone thought that too. What am i going to do? He thought.

Ron was tip toeing passed the paintings in the hallway. Hw was almost at the owlery. If only i had the invisblity cloak, it would make things so much easier. But, of course he couldn't Harry would want to know what he wanted it for. Just one more stiarway and then he would be there. "Meow." He turned left. Mrs.Norris was sitting there, "Shoo..get out of here, I don' want any trouble. If i had if my way, ! wouldn't be here." She turned her head. Ron could hear foot prints. What am I going to do? Hes sure to see me. I have nothing to...wait, he felt in his pockets. There it was, what he needed. A dungbomb. He pulled it out and taped it with his wand. Covering his mouth with his sleeve, the hallway filled with smoke. He ran up the last stairway. He pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill. **Malfoy, I've done everything you've asked, and now you have to do something for me, you have to swear that you will keep my secert.  
Ron**  
He sent Hedwig off. All he had to do now was wait for Draco's letter. He sat at the trio's favorite spot. It feels so werid without Herimone and Harry. And owl landed at he table. He hadn't even noticed at first. He hated how quiet the common room was at night. "Thanks.." He tore the parchment open. **Weasel, good job you got past Flich. The only problem is, it doesn't matter. Because tomorrow Harry will get a letter telling him everything about you and Cho.  
Draco  
P.S.- Good luck with your mudblood girlfriend. **  
  
Ron had to get to the owlery before Harry got that letter. He ran for the door but, it wouldn't open. Draco must have put a charm on it. _Alohomora!_ He tired agian. No luck. Stupid wand, he waved his wand agian. _Alohomora!_ But agian nothing. It was hopeless.  
Ron had stayed up all night, the sun was coming up. Theirs no way that the spell would last all night. He put all his weight on the door. This time, it opened. He ran toward the owlery. He looked at the posts, _midnight, Lawrence, Pig_ There it was _Hedwig._ She was gone. Draco has her, thats why he wanted him to use her to send the letter. Because she would be the one to give Harry the mail the next day. Becasue she was Harry's owl. How could i be so stupid, Ron thought. He slammed his hand down on hedwigs post, making the owls around him flutter.

Ron had spent hours at the owlery trying to figure out how he could get Hedwig back, but he couldn't think of any. He made his way down to the Great Hall. Maybe he could get Hedwig before Harry did. He was almost at the great hall, when he was stopped. It was Cho. Thier were tears in her eyes. "How could you..." "Cho, Draco made me, he blackmailed me, told me that if I didn't, he would tell Harry about us..." She was still crying. "Why didn't you just tell Harry yourself, instead of doing everything he said?" "Because...B-Because I wan't thinking Cho. I didn't know that Herimone felt that way about me, I-I.." he was cut off. "Well you should have!" She stomped away angerily. Ron would have followed her but he had to get that owl before Harry did.  
Ron sat down next to Harry. Herimone was next to him. She was playing with his hair. Stop it Herimone! I don't feel that way about you. And now your going to hate me, soon enough you'll hate me. He owls where coming in. He looked over at Draco. He was smirking. God I hate that stupid smirk, I wish i could just slap it off his face....There was Hedwig.  
He landed. "Who's it from Harry?" said Herimone. "Don't know.." Harry opened it. He could see Harry and Herimone's eyes following each other, word after word. Harry stood up, the table shook. "I thought you were my friend..." His wand was at Ron's throat now. "I am Harry..." "No friend would do that to me." He glanced over at Herimone. She was in tears. He couldn't even work out the words she was saying, if they even were words. "Get out of here Ron." Harry pulled his wand away. Ron got up and walked out. He looked back. Harry was trying to comfort Herimone. Holding on to her in his arms.  
The day hasn't even started and I've made two girls cry and lost my best friend. He shook his head. This day couldn't get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sidekick 

Chapter 3

Ron walked into potions. He had been alone all day. He hated being alone, how did Neville do this all day..He sat down. Harry and Herimone were in front of him. Why did I have to choose this seat? Any other one...Someone sat next to him.  
"Enjoying life Weasley?" It was Draco. "No thanks to you." He looked at Herimone and Harry they looked so happy working on the potion together. "Now you know how I felt." Ron looked at Draco. What did he mean felt? "Don't you remember Ronald. Our first year? We were going into the Great Hall for the first time." "Well, yes...but, I don't see how that" he was cut off. "Remember, I tired to befriend that Potthead." Ron boiled up inside Harry was still Harry to him, but not to Draco. "It's Potter." "Loyal aren't you. Fine then, Potter he rejected me, just like he did you." "He didn't reject me!" "Fine. But, look at those two. Pretty easy to replace you isn't it?" Ron looked over at the two of them again, they were laughing at something. Snape came over to look at there potion. Harry used to laugh like that with me too, Ron thought. " "See Ronald, I was just doing you a favor, getting rid of him before he did this to you himself."  
Would Harry have done this eventually? Was Draco right...Snape walked over. "Your growing potion Weasley." Ron had forgotten to make the potion. He missed Herimone more than ever now. "It's over at my table, we worked on it together Professor." "Very good then, looks like you learned to make friends with the better kind." Snape left, "Thanks." "No problem, but think about it, being friends I mean."

Ron was carrying his things into another room. He decided that it would be better if him and Harry were in seperate rooms. He didn't want another fight like at lunch. He hated seeing himself being the one behind Harry's wand. "Your new room Weasley." said Professor McGonagall. "That you professor." He swung the door opend and saw Fred and Geroge getting ready for bed. "Hello Ron, what are you doing her this time of night." "I'm your new roomate. I don't want upset Harry anymore." "Yeah, we heared about that. Rotten thing to do mate if you ask me." "Yeah, well theres nothing I can do now." He picked out one of the beds. "That's Lee's mate." "Oh." He moved his things to the far side of the room. And started to unpack.  
When he was done he decided to write a letter to Cho. he got out some ink and a quill and sat down. **Dear Cho,**

**I'd like to explain what happened today. You see, do you remember that Draco kid. Well, I told you that hes always trying to get me. And he did. He realized what was going on between us and was going to tell Harry. I remembered we agreed not to tell Harry until some time pasted, so I was desperate. So I did everything he told me to do, carry bags, even bow to him. And then came the time when I had to tell Hermione that I loved her. And I wouldn't have done it unless I was positive she would have said no. But, then everything went wrong. Hermione loved me, and Draco was going to tell Harry anyway. I'm really sorry that i had to do this to you, but I wanted to make sure that we would stay together.  
Love, Ron **  
It would have to do. He sent the owl off. He decided to write out another owl this time to Draco.  
**Draco,**

**I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and your right I need better friends.  
Your friend, Ron**  
It felt weird calling Draco a friend. But, he would have to get use to it. There was no hope in getting Harry and Hermione back. Harry was already replacing him anyway. I need some time to think. He left for the gardens.

Ron walked through the gardens. He remembered the last time he was there. Hermione had been picking flowers and Harry and him were practicing stunning bumblebees. He shook the ideas out of his head. He remembered all the rows Hermione and him had had. He remembered the way he felt when Harry's wand was pointed at his throat. He was filled with anger now.   
"Ron!" It was Cho. "I got your letter." "Oh." "And I want to apologies for not believing you before. And only trusting the things my friends where saying." She put her head down. "Thats okay, were past it now." She looked up and kissed him.

Ron and Cho walked through the garden hand in hand. Ron felt wonderful. This was all he had ever wanted. "How is Harry with all this?" asked Cho. "Oh, well I don't think that its going to well, I mean this morning I was facing his wand." "Yeah I heard its awful, I'm sure he'll forgive you." "I hope so.."  
"Ron, mate wait!" It was Draco followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Cho's face went red. "What is he doing here?" she looked at Ron, he turned red. "Cho, I talked it over with Draco and we have decided to become friends.." "You what! He almost ruined our relationship and, and..what about all the things he has done to you in the past?" Ron remembered all the jinxs Draco had put on Harry, Herimone and him. He remembered most the taste of slugs. It had taken him weeks to get it out of his mouth. Ron remembered the time Hermione's teeth started to grow until they covered her chin. The time he went on the Quiddicth felid to scare Harry off his broom. Everything that he had said about his families name...everything..."That's in the past now." said Draco. "I never would have done those things if Ronald here wasn't friends with Potter, besides were friends now and now is all that matters." Ron looked at Cho she was still red in the face, but she would have to live with it. Draco was his friend now.  
"Ron we were wondering if you would like to go do some charms homework in the Library." "Cho, I really have to work on my spells...I would leave it for tomorrow but the Gryffindor team has a Quiddicth match.

Ron was halfway though his potions essay. It was much easier without Hermione breathing down his neck. Goyle wasn't half as dumb as he looked. "Are you worried about playing us tomorrow?" Ron looked up from his paper..ink was on his nose. "No, well not unless Goyle is the beater again, you almost toke my arm off last time!" Goyle grunted. It reminded Ron of a gorilla.  
"Have you talked to Harry?" Ron sighed. "No, he almost killed me the last time I tired to explain." Draco frowned. "Well, you tired." Ron turned back to his essay. He was already done. Maybe he could still go see Cho. He grabbed his things. "Thanks for the help mates." He left.  
Ron was walking threw the hallways. Where could Cho be, she wasn't at the Ravenclaw table like he thought. He turned a corner. His stomach dropped. It was Harry and Hermione. They were heading straight for him. He waved. Harry didn't even look up at him. Hermione was starting to form tears again. They walked right by him, not a word, like he was a ghost. I'm done looking for Cho, he thought as he headed up to his bedroom.  
He walked threw the field. He loved the feeling in the morning like a new start. He swung the door open. Seems like I'm the only one here. Then he saw Harry. He repeated the words in his mind. "A new beginning." He walked over to him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry.." Harry looked up, his scar seemed darker. Harry didn't say anything so he continued. "In all fairness you guys were no longer together." Harry's frown changed. he was grinding his teeth now. "That doesn't matter, you were my best friend, told me she was rubbish. when you lied. And you hurt Hermione!" Ron glanced down he couldn't stand to look at him now, he was to angry. "Look..I wouldn't have done it if i had a choice...Draco,..Ron was cut off. Draco, Draco, the person you call your friend now! It was bad enough what you did before, but now..now. He left the locker room. Ron hadn't even had a chance to explain.  
The rest of team arrived and they began to warm up. He saw Herimone in the stands, maybe he would have a better chance talking to her than Harry,..I have to try he thought.The match ended..Slytherin won, Draco had caught the snicth before Harry. Ron just flew over to Herimone. "Herm!" "Don't you even call me that!" she turned away from him. He followed her with his broom. "Oh, come on..don't be that way!" "I'm sorry Ron, but I dont want to talk to you right now.." "Well then just listen to me. I wouldn't have done any of those things if i knew they would have hurt you! Draco made me, he blackmailed me, he sent me an owl.." "I don't believe you." "You, what? Why not?" "Show me the letter!" "Show you..but, Hermy I can't,I-I flushed it down the toliet!" "Your lieing.." she walked away with him without a word. Ron had to convince her that he was telling the turth, but how!


End file.
